Final Goodbye
by gjcoolio
Summary: A Love that can’t withstand temptation. A Goth who can’t make a decision. An Enemy seeking his future. A Nephew who ruins everything. A Sister with a secret. A Friend with a choice. A Phantom who can’t control his anger…it’s time, for the Final Goodbye.
1. Final Goodbye

**A/N: I got this idea when I heard this song today. I put the lyrics in after I wrote it though, so it doesn't work really well. Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome show Danny Phantom. Or the awesome song "Final Goodbye" by Rihanna.**

**(This story is supposedly a lot better if you've heard the song, or at least that's what my friend said. She liked it better when she read it again after hearing the song. It's up to you.)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Final Goodbye**

_I never should of waited so long to say  
What I've always known since the very first day  
Thought that you would stay forever with me  
But the time has come to leave_

"I can't…I can't believe it. After fifteen years of friendship, always being together, we're finally splitting up." Danny Fenton sighed as the words he'd just said repeated over and over in his head. Sam Manson, who was sitting in the computer chair in Danny's room, nodded in agreement.

"We've been friends for so long. We've been through so much." It was Danny's turn to nod in agreement.

"How am I going to fight ghosts without you guys?" He was referring to his best friends, and sidekicks, (though they hated to be called that; they much preferred Team Phantom) Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. They had been fighting ghosts together since the lab accident four years ago that gave Danny his ghost powers.

"I don't know. But we'll try to make it work." Sam said hopefully, even though she knew as well as him that there was no chance of that. They had spent the whole day together, since it was their last chance to be together for a long time. Tomorrow was the final day of summer. It was also the day that the three of them left for their new colleges. Their new lives. New lives that didn't include each other, for the most part.

Sure, they could try there hardest to make it work. They could all drive, and the colleges were within reasonable driving distance of each other, but it wouldn't be the same. They were never going to be Danny, Sam, and Tucker, the three losers, ever again. They would be Sam Manson that attends New York University, Tucker Foley, who attends New York Institute of Technology, and Danny Fenton, who decided to stay close to home and attend Amity State University. The thought was completely depressing.

**The lives they'd come to know were over.**

Tucker had left about an hour ago, saying he needed to pack and he'd be back in the morning. Now it was just Danny and Sam, alone in his room. It was sometime near midnight, and they were both getting tired. Sam sighed, knowing that telling Danny what she was feeling would be the best, if not hardest, thing to do. She stood up and walked over to Danny's bed, where he was propped up on his elbows. She was running out of time, and he needed to know.

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you 'til the final goodbye_

"Can I sit?" He looked up at her and nodded, moving over to make room for her. She laid on the bed, imitating Danny's position. This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for her entire life. She was about to tell Danny Fenton, her best friend since pre-k, that she was in love with him. She'd gone over this a million times before with Tucker. She memorized exactly what to say and do, so she could be sure she wouldn't get flustered and start babbling like an idiot. Now though, when she was actually about to do it, everything she memorized seemed to float out of her mind.

Danny watched Sam curiously. She seemed to be racking her brain, trying to remember something. He wondered what it was. He glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table. The small numbers told him that it was 11:43. He started to get a little nervous. He had promised Jazz he would tell Sam how he felt before midnight. He wasn't the kind of person to go back on his promises. He knew that she needed to know, but he couldn't help but feel this would ruin everything. They were about to be separated for at least four years, with only short week long breaks in which to see each other (which would probably be cut even shorter due to traveling and spending time with family).

If he told her he loved her now, his whole world would crash and burn. Even if she felt the same way, it would still be impossible to maintain that kind of relationship. She would be away at a new school, with new people, and new guys. He figured one morning she would wake up and say to herself, 'Why am I wasting my time with that boring _Danny Fenton _when I could be spending time with the smart, interesting guys here? I am such a fool.'

**Of course, it was obvious to everyone _besides_ Sam and Danny that they were meant for each other, and something like that would never happen.**

"So…" Danny started, breaking the silence between the two of them. "What's up?" It sounded like the completely wrong thing to say to her, but he couldn't think of what else to say. For once, Danny Fenton was speechless.

_Hold, draw me close, close to my lips  
Listen intently as I tell you this  
Outside the world wages its rewards, I'll rest in peace as long as you know_

Sam looked up into Danny's eyes. They were the color of a small bear Danny had given her for her birthday when she turned six. When he asked what happened to it one day after school in 7th grade, she lied and said her mother took it from her, suggesting she threw it out or gave it to one of her young cousins. She could tell the comment hurt him, but there was no chance in hell she'd tell him what really happened to it.

The truth was, nothing happened to it. Sam didn't want anyone to know she kept it though. She didn't want them to know she slept with it every night. It made her feel safe, like she was never alone. It made her feel close to Danny. She suspected he knew she still had it; he had probably seem it one of the times he stopped by her room late at night when she sleeping. She loved it when he did that. He'd come into her room (in ghost form, of course) and wake her up. Then he'd take her up on the roof. They'd sit for hours, staring at the late night sky, not saying anything, but saying everything at the same time.

The nighttime visits were part of the reason Sam didn't do so well in her first period class. She was always tired, and she usually ended up sleeping most of the hour, but she didn't care. It was all worth it.

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you 'til the final goodbye_

Danny stared into Sam's eyes the same way she stared into his. He loved her eyes. They were the color of the seesaw that he and Sam would play on back in kindergarten. Kindergarten. They'd had so much fun back then. It was before ghost powers, before hormones, and way before college. They were so happy and carefree. They had no idea of the hell they'd go through in ten years, or all the fun they'd have going through it together.

He tried to remember when he first started to fall in love with Sam. He knew he'd loved her since the day they'd met, but in a special way. He didn't love her as a friend, or as a sister, or as a lover. He loved her as Sam. He loved her as the young girl with the tiny pigtails and tiny dresses that didn't look like they belonged on her. He loved her as the tall, skinny preteen with braces who was a good two inches taller than him and Tucker. He loved her as the awkward-figured teenage Goth girl with half her ponytail on the top of her head and all black and purple clothing. He loved her as the full-figured, semi-Goth young adult she had become.

**Overall though, he loved her as Sam Manson, his best friend, and so much more.**

Sam smiled as Danny's eyes glazed over, meaning his thoughts were somewhere else. She wondered if he was thinking about her. She hoped he was about her. She shot down that hope quickly. She knew he wasn't thinking of her. Why would he want to do that? There was no way he loved her as much as she loved him, right? She remembered the first time she laid eyes on Danny Fenton. She had spotted him from across the school playground. He had been wearing a tiny orange jumpsuit that resembled the one the large man walking away from the school had been wearing. The little boy was small. Sam guessed she was taller than him. She guessed right. He had jet-black hair that fell over his eyes, shielding them from her sight. He was smiling. His smile had soon turned into a frown when another boy walked over to him and started teasing him about his clothes. The other boy had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and was built like a miniature-sized football player. The boy was Dash Baxter.

She had walked over to where the two boys were to find Dash laughing as Danny held back tears. She walked in front of Dash and stood between him and the other boy. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a 'Death Glare,' as her grandma called it (she was the one that had taught Sam the glare).

"Leave him alone!" She had said as nastily as she could. It's hard to be nasty when you have a squeaky four-year-old voice. Dash backed away and started walking towards his friends. Sam had turned around and smiled at the boy. He had smiled back, shaking the hair out of his eyes, which were now revealed to Sam. They were the prettiest eyes she'd ever seen. They were blue, like the ocean, only prettier. They introduced themselves and after that moment they were inseparable.

**That was when she fell in love with Danny. Before she even knew what love was.**

Danny and Sam looked towards the clock at the same time. It was 11:52. They had wasted nine minutes of their time daydreaming about the past and each other.

_Promise you our love will carry on  
Until you turn eternal, we belong_

"Danny, there's something I really have to tell you." Sam said, biting her lip in anticipation of what she would say next.

"There's something I have to tell you, too." They were silent again, wasting another minute of the precious few they had left.

"Danny, I-" Sam started, not wanting to waste time. Danny talking over her cut her off.

"No Sam. Me first." At first Sam was offended that he cut her off when she was saying something so important. All that offense went away when she felt his lips against hers. The kiss was short and sweet, but it was exactly what she'd been waiting for all this time. "Sam. You're my best friend, and you're leaving me tomorrow to go start a new life, and I'm happy for you. But there's something I have to tell you before you leave. I'm not telling you here though." He quickly went ghost, grabbed her around the waist gently, and flew out the window. They flew over the rooftops of Amity Park, flying higher than the tallest buildings in the city. They reached the roof of Sam's house and Danny landed a top with a quiet _thud_. He put Sam down and changed back to human form.

They lay down on the roof, looking at the stars. Both had a million things to say, but neither wanted to ruin the serene moment, which was extremely rare when you were best friends with a half-ghost superhero in a town filled with ghosts. Danny decided he needed to finish what he started back in his room.

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you 'til the final goodbye_

"Sam, there's something I really should've told you a long time ago. Now that you're leaving, telling you this could ruin everything. I'm willing to risk that." Sam glanced over at him, her lavender eyes locking with his cerulean ones once again. "Sam, I…I love you. I've loved you for as far back as I can remember." Sam smiled.

"Danny, I love you too. I've loved you since we met that day on the playground." Danny smiled, remembering his first encounter with Sam.

"So. What do we do now?" Danny asked, referring to their future. Sam shrugged,

"We play it by ear. See where life takes us. If we stay together, that's great. If we break-up, hopefully it's for the best. We really don't have any control over this. If you love me like I love you, this shouldn't be hard." Sam realized she was taking a big risk with this whole 'play it by ear' thing, but really, what choice did they have? Danny nodded as he stood up, then stuck out his hand and helped her up. He closed the gap between them once more; this time with a longer, more sensual kiss that made them both blush and smile shyly.

_His respectful lips for the last time  
And spell out the lyrics to love in the sky  
Its you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye_

Danny went ghost and picked Sam up once more. They flew around Amity Park one last time, and then went back to Danny's bedroom, where they fell asleep for about two hours, until around 3.

"Danny, are you awake?" Sam whispered, hoping for a response.

"Yeah. What's up?" He asked sleepily.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say goodbye. You know, get it over with now instead of tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodbye Sam." Danny said, stifling a yawn.

"Goodbye Danny." She laid back down as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back, as they finally fell asleep.

The next day, Sam and Danny told Tucker goodbye, which he did in return. Danny and Sam never told each other goodbye. They'd already taken care of that. As they all went their separate ways, not a single tear was shed. They knew they would see each other again soon. They had learned something.

**Team Phantom was inseparable.**

_Goodbye._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this. I'm pretty sure this is the best thing I've ever written. It took me forever though, so please, hit that pretty little button. It's just screaming 'Press Me!' don'tcha think? Ok so I don't know if this will stay a one-shot, because I think it had a good end; if it will get more chapters, because I can see more story here; or if I'll write a sequel, because I could see more story soming off this one. It's up to you. So review and say what you think!**


	2. I Can't Hate You Anymore

**A/N: Oh my gosh. It's been forever. Well I hope y'all are still reading. This chapter took me forever to get it how I wanted it to go, so I hope you like it. And FYI: Danny still lives in his parents house. You probably would have figured that out, but just in case. Okay I'm rambling. On with the long-awaited chapter!**

_Thoughts are in italics._

**_Emphasized words are in bold italics._**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Final Goodbye **

**Chapter 2:**

**I Can't Hate You Anymore **

He hadn't seen her in ages. 8 months. 34 weeks. 240 days. 14,440 hours. 345,600 minutes. 20,736,000 seconds. Whatever way you counted it, it was a very, very long time. Especially to a nineteen-year-old boy who was hopelessly in love with a girl who lived halfway across the state. But those long eight months of painful anticipation were finally over. Sam would be arriving any minute. The agony was drawing to a close. Finally.

"Dude, I really think you need to chill. I mean, she's just your girlfriend." Tucker said from where he was sitting on the small green couch in Danny's living room. Danny rolled his eyes and continued to pace. He stopped abruptly when he heard footsteps coming up the steps and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a key in the lock. _She's here, she's here! _Inside his mind, he was screaming with joy. But on the outside, well, actually, he was pretty much screaming with joy on the outside too. Without wondering where Sam had gotten a key to his house, he bounded over to the door and swung it open, only to come face to face with his older sister. He groaned and slammed the door closed receiving a loud 'humph!' from Jazz. She walked in a few seconds later with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Well it's nice to see you, too Danny." Danny just grunted as he fell back onto the couch, nearly crushing Tucker. Tucker quickly got up and made his way over to his best friend's sister. "Hey Tucker."

"Hey Jazz." he said, pulling her into a friendly hug. "You gotta excuse him. He's kind of excited about Sam coming." A smile crept onto Jazz's face.

"Really? I saw her unloading her car out-" Before she could finish her sentence, Danny was out the door and searching for Sam. Tucker and Jazz fell onto the floor laughing when Danny came back inside. The look on his face was priceless.

"Oh, you are so going to pay…" Danny went ghost, a menacing look on his face. Tucker and Jazz stopped laughing as they felt themselves being lifted off the ground. He turned them intangible and flew halfway through the floor, then turned them solid again, so that their torsos were on the second floor landing while their feet dangled from the first story ceiling.

"Danny, c'mon!" "Yeah dude, we're sorry!" "Danny, you fix us right now or I'll…I'll…" Danny smiled as the doorbell rang and he casually walked down the stairs, reverting back to human form in the process.

"Now, remember what I told you. Just friends, got it?" Sam whispered to the young man standing next to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it." was the man's bored reply. Sam rolled her eyes as the door opened.

"Danny!" she cried, pulling him into a tight hug and then giving him a quick kiss. Danny smiled, and the man's grip tightened around the handle of the suitcase he was holding. He cleared his throat and Sam nodded. "Danny, this is my friend, Jackson. Jackson, this is my boyfriend, Danny." Jackson nodded, sticking out his free hand and shaking Danny's with it. "So, where's Tucker?" Sam stuck her head inside, hearing muffled cries for help. She noticed two pairs of legs hanging from the ceiling and raised an eyebrow at Danny. He shrugged. Sam grabbed Jackson's hand and led him to the kitchen, letting Danny know he needed to get them down. He flew upstairs, after going ghost, and pulled Tucker and Jazz out of the floor and set them on the ground. He glared at them.

"Why didn't you tell me about Sam's friend?" Tucker and Jazz quickly glanced at each other, wondering if he knew the truth.

"What friend?" Jazz said slowly.

"Jackson? The friend she brought?" Tucker and Jazz let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know the truth. Yet.

"Oh. It's nothing dude. He's just her friend. They're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Nope. No chemistry between them. Nada. In fact, I think chemistry is his worst subject-ow!" Tucker said quickly, until he was cut off by Jazz's elbow connecting with his ribs.

"He's like her best friend on campus. Guy friend, I mean. They study together." Jazz said, trying to cover up for Tuckers horrible cover up.

"Yeah. They sure study human anatomy a lot." Jazz's elbow connected with his ribs again, harder this time. He let out a small yelp.

"Ignore him. Please." Jazz said. Danny looked from his best friend to his sister, and then shrugged.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved." He said, after a few minutes of staring. Jazz and Tucker nodded, heading downstairs to tell Sam and Jackson their plans. Danny watched as they ran down the stairs. Something fishy was going on here….

The door of Fenton Works clicked open as the group of friends (and Jackson) walked inside, laughing and talking loudly. Except for Sam, who had been quiet most of the night. There were so many things racing through her head, she just needed to clear her mind. She muttered something about needing to take a shower, and quickly walked upstairs and jumped into the shower after getting undressed and grabbing a towel and robe. She let the warm water run over her as she tried to clear her thoughts. _How the hell did I get into this mess? That was a dumb question, I know how I got into this. The real question is, how do I get out? _

She thought back to her first day at NYU. Tucker had come with her, since his classes didn't start until the next week, and Jazz had come too, since they would be sharing an off-campus apartment. They had been wandering around campus, trying to find Sam's classes, when Tucker ran into a tall young man, carrying lots of textbooks and papers, which proceeded to scatter across the floor. Tucker quickly apologized and bent down to pick up the papers…

**Flashback:**

"I'm sorry. I really need to be more careful." Tucker said quickly, wary of the man's large build.

"It's okay. Really. Are you a new student here or something?" the man asked. Tucker shook his head, and Sam stepped forward.

"I am. I'm Sam. Sam Manson." She reached out a hand, which he shook lightly.

"Hi, Sam. I'm Jackson Philips. So you're new to NYU?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Are you one of the professors…?" Jackson let out a small laugh as he grabbed the books Tucker picked up.

"No. It's my second year here." Sam nodded. Jazz coughed and Tucker cleared his throat.

"Oh. This is my friend, Tucker Foley, and this is my roommate, Jazz Fenton." Jackson shook both their hands and smiled politely.

"Fenton. I've heard that before. Are your parents famous for something?" Jackson asked, eyes swimming with curiosity. Jazz shrugged.

"They're the world's leading ghost hunters. Maddie and Jack Fenton?" Jackson shook his head.

"No, that's not it, although that does sound familiar. Any other Fentons?" Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"My brother, Danny, but he's not famous or anything." A smile crept onto Jackson's face.

"That's it! My uncle talks about him constantly. Along with Maddie. Something about the son he never had…? Who knows. My uncle's demented." Jazz, Sam, and Tucker exchanged glances.

"Vlad Masters." They said simultaneously. Jackson nodded.

"I guess you've heard of him."

"Oh, we've heard of him alright…" Jazz said. Jackson shrugged.

"Well, bye guys. See you around Sam." With a wink and a smile in her direction, he was gone.

"Well, he was nice…" Sam said.

Everything had gone downhill from there. Jackson was everywhere Sam went, and in less than a month they were inseparable. Their small talks between classes had turned into late night talks in his dorm nearly every night. She spent the night there several times because it was too late too drive back to her apartment. And everyone knows that those kind of friends almost always turn into something more. This was no different. He had asked her out, and she had accepted.

True, she loved Danny, but she loved Jackson, too, and he was right there, at her school, and Danny was so far away…

The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt Danny, which was why she hadn't told him about her and Jackson yet. She had told Jackson she would tell Danny by the time they left, and she intended to do so, the day before. She wanted to enjoy this summer. She pictured Danny's reaction to her two-timing. He would be so hurt…

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Followed by another. Then two more. Then four. Pretty soon, Niagara Falls was pouring from her eyes. She couldn't help it; she couldn't hurt him like that. She turned off the water and dried off with the towel. She put her robe back on and wiped the rest of the tears away before she opened the door, only to find Jackson and Danny looking at her worriedly.

"Sam, are you okay?" They asked simultaneously. She nodded.

"Danny, can you get me some water? I'm a little thirsty." Sam said, trying to get alone with Jackson to tell him she couldn't go through with the plan. Danny nodded as he headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. When he was out of earshot, Sam pulled Jackson into the guest bedroom.

"Okay Sam, what happened?" She shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Were you crying? I heard sobs, or something. And your eyes are all red." Jackson wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"I…I got some shampoo in my eye. That's all." He raised an eyebrow at her, but Sam just shrugged. They sat in silence for a few seconds, then Sam spoke up. "I can't do this Jackson, I can't hurt him. He's my best friend. He's my boyfriend."

"And so am I." Jackson said. Sam sighed. He had a point. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you Sammy." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back. He lifted her chin and kissed her. She kissed back, and it soon turned to making out. Sam knew it was wrong. She was making out with her boyfriend in her other boyfriend's guest bedroom. But she couldn't stop it. Her robe started to slip off her shoulders as Jackson slipped his tongue into her mouth. She reached for the buckle of his belt…

**_CRASH!_**

Sam froze as she heard a glass break. She slowly turned towards the door, which she had forgotten to close when she got inside. Stupid, Sam, stupid! She scolded herself. The hurt look on Danny's face broke her heart. She couldn't even imagine how bad this must look. **_His_** girlfriend practically having sex with another guy in **_his own house_**._ I'm such a horrible person_. He turned and walked away, and a door slamming nearby told her he was in his room. Jazz and Tucker appeared in the doorway, shaking their heads, then walking to Danny's room to console him. Sam looked at Jackson, who looked completely embarrassed and ashamed. She couldn't look at him. She turned away and started putting her clothes on. She knew she had to talk to Danny. She looked back at Jackson. He nodded, signaling it was okay. She slowly walked down the hall, and knocked on the door.

"Go away." Danny said quietly. Sam sighed. She was about to go pack her bags, when Jazz opened the door.

"Sam. I really think you should talk." Sam nodded. Jazz quickly grabbed Tucker and pulled him out of the room, shutting the door once Sam was inside. She let out a small gasp when she saw Danny. He was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. One of his legs was lying flat on the bed, and the other one was bent. The scariest part was his eyes; they weren't blue, no, not even close. They were blood red. And they were glaring at her harder than anyone had before.

"What do you want Sam?" Danny snapped. He was angry, Sam could tell. He was hurt too.

"I wanted…to explain." Sam replied weakly. He was scaring her a little. She didn't know what he would do if she came closer, so she stayed leaning against the door. He nodded, never taking his eyes off of her. She took a deep breath. "I'm not gonna tell you it wasn't what it looked like, because it was exactly what it looked like. Me and Jackson, we're together. We've been together since October. I'm so sorry Danny. I was going to tell you, I really was. I just got so caught up with Jackson…"

"That's no excuse. There's plenty of girls here Sam. It's a lot different than high school. People notice me now. Girls notice me now. Girls who wouldn't take me for granted." He said coolly. "But I turned them all down, because I love you, and you mean a lot to me. I thought you felt the same." His glare hardened. Sam shivered.

"Danny, I do, it's just…I needed…Jackson was…" She sighed, bracing herself for Danny's reaction. "Feelings change Danny. I'm sorry." Danny stood up. At first Sam was relieved that he had moved from his frightening position on the bed, but then she realized he was coming towards her slowly. His eyes burned red, his teeth were clenched, his fists were balled, and he was hunched over. It was more frightening than when he was on the bed. He stopped about a foot in front of her. A shiver ran up her spine.

"Feelings don't change **_Samantha_**, people do." He gave her one last menacing glare, and then went ghost and flew out the window. Sam slid down to the floor and pulled her knees close to her chest and buried her head in them as she started sobbing.

Danny flew as fast as he could, trying to put as much distance between him and Sam as he could. His whole body ached, and he had no idea why. He guessed it was a side effect of the heartbreak. His throat was sore and his eyes were stinging, so he knew that he would break down soon. He landed on the rooftop of an old warehouse just as the tears began to fall. After a few minutes of crying, he heard a soft chuckle from behind him.

"Hello Danny," a deep voice said, "Did you miss me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: The darn line button isn't working. Grr. Well, there's a nice cliffhanger. You people didn't actually think I'd let Danny and Sam be happy together just yet, did you? No way. There's no fun in that...now go hit that nice little button please. Oh, and I hope that part with Danny was being scary freaked you out a little. It scared me while I was typing it haha.**


	3. Say Goodnight

**A/N: After a katrillion years, it's finally here! YAY! lol. Ok, I liked this chapter...even though the characters OOC, mostly Danny and Sam, but seriously, put yourself in their shoes. Ok, enjoy.**

**Oh, and by the way, when Sam is talking to herself, if it isn't in "quotes" it's in her head. _Italics_ are her...er, conscience, I guess you'd call it. It's the voice in her head. Regular is Sam's voice in her head. R && R! Thanks :3**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

**Say Goodnight **

"Hello Danny," a deep voice said, "Did you miss me?" Danny gasped and turned around to come face-to-face with…himself.

"How did you…what are you…what the hell…" Dan smiled and gave a soft chuckle.

"To answer your questions, I got out of the Fenton Thermos quite easily. As soon as Clockwork left the tower, I broke free with a few wails. The idiot even left the gates to his tower open. And I'm here to make sure you still turn into me, which you obviously do." Dan said smugly. Danny shook his head.

"No…no, I won't." he said, standing up. Dan laughed.

"You won't? It's already happening. Just look at your eyes!" Dan boomed, pointing an accusing finger at Danny. "Just wait. Just wait…" With that, he faded away, leaving a very upset and confused Danny on the roof.

"What in the world was he talking about? There's nothing wrong with my eyes. How could Clockwork let him get out? God this night is so messed up…" Danny stood up and flew off into the night sky, looking for something, anything, to distract him from the pain in his head and heart.

* * *

"Sam? Sammy…I know you're in there. Come out. Let's talk about this." Sam pushed harder against the door to keep it shut and prevent Jackson from getting inside. It was all his fault.

_No it's not. _A voice in her head snapped.

Yes it is.

_Stop denying it Sam. You know this is your fault and yours alone._

Shut up.

_Why? Because you know it's the truth? Because you know Danny was all you ever wanted, needed, hoped for, cared for? Because you know your relationship with Jackson was just some sick way of getting back at Danny for all those other girls he was happy with? And there were so many…_

**Shut up.**

_Paulina, Valerie, Maria, Lorraine, Cassidy…_

**Stop it!**

_Amanda, Nicole, Star…_

**I said, stop it!**

_Hey Sam, you remember your cousin Alicia?_

Yeah…

_The one Danny **promised** he wasn't seeing?_

No…no…he wouldn't.

_Psh, whatever. They practically slept together on prom night._

**No! Stop it!**

_But something stopped him. His love…for you. He couldn't do that. How sweet, don't you think?_

That's not true! How do you know this?

_Oh sweetie, it's 100 percent true. You see, Danny likes to talk to you while you sleep. It clears his conscience, you know? After his little midnight visits, he stays after you fall asleep and tells you things you can't even imagine. I hear them though, because I'm awake. I can't even begin to tell you how heartbreaking it is for me to see you hurt him like this after all the things he trusts you with. Maybe it's best you broke his heart. He deserves so much more than **you**._

"**Shut up! Just leave me alone! Just…just leave me alone!" **Sam yelled, bursting into hysterical sobs. She stopped pushing against the door and Jackson pushed it open and rushed to her side. He tried to hold her, but she pushed him away violently.

"Sam, please. Tell me what's wrong. Please, I just wanna help you. I love you!" Sam looked up at him with red, tear-stained eyes.

"No! No you don't! I can't tell you anything!" she screamed as Tucker and Jazz appeared behind Jackson.

"Why not Sammy? We love each other…" Jackson said, stroking the back of her head.

"No I don't! I love Danny! I've always…loved…Danny!" she cried between sobs. Jackson sighed.

"Sammy, I thought we talked about this. You love _me_, remember? Me, and me alone." Sam shook her head at Jackson's whispering.

"Leave me alone. I hate you! You ruined everything!" Sam yelled, jumping up and running for the door, pushing past Tucker and Jazz and hurrying outside. Jazz looked at Tucker, who nodded. Jazz chased after Sam, while Tucker walked up to Jackson to talk to him.

* * *

Danny flew through the sky, high above Amity's high tallest sky scrapers. He was just starting to get his mind off Sam when he heard sobbing right below him. _Her _sobbing. He tried to keep on flying, but the urge to comfort her was too strong. The fact that Dan was on the loose didn't help. He went intangible and flew closer. He saw Sam sitting on a bench, with Jazz's arm around her. _She looks upset._ He flew right behind the bench they were sitting on and listened to their conversation.

"I never loved him Jazz. He was always just, just something to pass the time, until I accepted that I really loved the other guy. It's all so messed up Jazz. I don't wanna hurt either of them, but the truth is, I don't love Danny as much as I love Jackson." Danny gasped. _She, she doesn't love me? I'll…I'll hurt him. I'll kill him! _And with that, Danny flew off, not bothering to listen to Sam finish. "I love Danny so much more."

* * *

"So, Jackson, my man, how ya feeling?" Tucker slurred, earning a confused look from Jackson. Tucker sighed. "Look, dude. Sorry about Sam. She's just…confused. And upset. Her and Danny, they've been best friends since before anyone can remember. They've probably loved each other just as long. It won't be easy to just end it cold turkey." Seeing Jackson wasn't convinced, Tucker continued. "Sam can't stand to see Danny hurt. It just hurts her, bad. She's seen him hurt by so many ghosts…er, people." Tucker chuckled nervously, kicking himself for his slip up.

"Ghosts? Does he fight ghosts?" Realization dawned on Jackson, and horror dawned on Tucker. "Danny…Danny Phantom! Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom…it's so obvious! How did I not notice that? After all my uncle's rants…" Tucker stuck up his hands.

"No. No. Jackson, you can't tell _anyone_."

"Why not Tucker? Why the heck not-" He was cut off by a furious phantom flying through the window, hands glowing as the pieces of glass from the broken window rose around him. His eyes glowed red, his teeth were clenched, and his hair whipped around in the wind. Jackson and Tucker took a step back.

"Danny? Danny…what's wrong?" Tucker shouted over the wind. Danny made a low growling noise and raised his hands, pointing them at Jackson.

"You…you turned her against me! Now, you'll pay for it…" Danny pulled back, ready to shoot the massive ecto-power ball as Jackson cowered and fear and Tucker stood near the door, shocked. Danny stepped forward, the ball just about to leave his hands, when a scream cut him off.

"Danny! No!" Danny lost his concentration, and the ecto ball flew out of his hands…

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger. yay. 


	4. Hiatus!

This story will be on hiatus until further notice.

I'll probably update sometime in the next few weeks, but no guarantees.

Sorry guys :[


End file.
